


Healthy Agents Healthy Agency

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Human Resources issues another memo. Follow up to A Fresh Start and We Are Who We Are. Set around season 10.





	Healthy Agents Healthy Agency

**Author's Note:**

> For Gotta because she asked and it seems I can't just write a one-shot!

From: Human Resources Division.  
To: All NCIS Employees. (As usual please someone print this for special agent L. J. Gibbs).  
Subject: Agent Behavior/Healthy Agents Healthy Agency Program.  
Date: 1st April. Time: 8:35am.

Dear Colleagues,  
As a new month begins here's some more friendly reminders from your Human Resources Team. Despite the date this email is not a joke and employees should be aware that if an improvement in meeting expected agency standards does not occur Human Resources will need to schedule more mandatory training sessions. That is mandatory as in a you must attend and not how Team Gibbs interprets it in relation to psychological evaluations or agent Gibbs does in relation to REACT training.

1\. Employees must only use approved dentists.  
2\. Agents are requested that if making an appointment is not possible then to knock and wait for permission to enter the Director's office or at least try to remember this!  
3\. The Armory requires a month's notice, forms filled in and a good reason provided before changing an agent's weapon and/or holster. NB: "Because women think it's hot" is not a valid reason.  
4\. As the front elevator is being replaced and therefore unavilable for three weeks this would be a good time to join in with our Healthy Agents Healthy Agency Program and take the stairs. Every little bit of exercise helps!  
5\. As part of this program all employees are required to attend one of the Reduce Caffeine Improve Efficiency seminars run this month. The only exceptions are special agent Gibbs and Ms Sciuto (the health of all employees is important to us but our own lives are _more_ important).

Human Resources.


End file.
